


Hidden in plain sight

by Day___Dream___With___Me___Summer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, America Hetalia, England Hetalia, Filth, France Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Prussia Hetalia, Spain Hetalia, short fic, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day___Dream___With___Me___Summer/pseuds/Day___Dream___With___Me___Summer
Summary: Alfred and Arthur get together hidden at school but are almost found out by the bad touch trio!!! Can they keep quiet or will they succumb to thier pleasure.
Relationships: Alfred Jones/Arthur Kirkland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hidden in plain sight

In a school’s broom cupboard down a forgotten corridor where no students went to after school studying. There was a sign hanging out side saying staff only yet inside were two school boys.

Arthur gave a muffled gasp for air as Alfred pushed into him again. Arthur’s back arched against the wall as they moved, as he felt the ecstasy spread throughout his body, he began to shiver with delight from his pleasure point being hit repeatedly.  
A broom was knocked to the ground hitting an old bucket making a loud crashing noise.  
“Someone might hear” Arthurs voice was muffled against Alfred’s neck.  
His breath mixed with the sweat and heat radiating off of Alfred’s skin. Alfred’s hands were holding Arthurs legs apart and feeling all along the sensitive soft pale skin of his thighs. While his mouth worked its way around his chest and onto his nipples sucking and biting all the time while grinding into Arthur. “A…ugh…..A.Alfred” Arthurs hands gripped Alfred’s smooth silky hair and tangled into the locks. While he bucked his hips towards Alfred’s trying to take more of him in.  
Footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor coming closer to the broom cupboard  
“Alfred” Arthurs voice held an edge on panic as his hands gripped Alfred’s shirt and started to pull against him trying to get his attention.  
Alfred pulled out his cock to look Arthur in the eye his sky-blue eyes meeting a forest emerald green.  
“They’ll walk past as long as you don’t make a sound” Alfred smirked and pushed himself into Arthurs tight hole his whole cock pulsated and grew harder. Arthur clasped a hand over his mouth to try and stop the whine slipping out as his legs spread wider welcoming the onslaught.  
Shit Arthur thought shit shit shit. How did it come to this, if anything this was not how he usually spent his Tuesday afternoons where he would be alone in the library or the student council office where he planned and organised with the student body.  
Alfred changed his position to hit Arthurs prostate at another angle causing Arthur to let out a gasp of pleasure. Losing his train of thought for a moment before the steady rhythm of flesh hitting flesh continued.  
Christ Alfred felt great inside him not that he was complaining but dear god he was stubborn. If anybody found out it would be the talk of the whole bloody school and the whole town probably. Perhaps it would be fine like Alfred said if he kept quiet.  
“Bonjour anyone there”  
“See vi told you there is nien anyone here”  
“Si si probably a window left open”  
Bloody hell with bells on. It has to be the bad touch trio if they found out it would be all over in the blink of an eye. Arthur put both hands onto Alfred’s back digging his nails into his skin and dragging them down as Alfred pushed himself into him holding him against his hips while he was pushed against the wall. As he bit his lip to stop any sound, he was beginning to taste copper as Alfred continued his steady rhythm. 

Alfred was still inside Arthur pushing in and out at a steady pace as he kissed his neck running his tongue along Arthurs collar bone.  
“Alfred stop” Arthur whispered urgently into his ear as he gripped Alfred’s wide shoulders slicked with sweat and taunt pushing down onto Arthurs smaller paler frame. “Please they will hear…ugh…P..Please….mph.”  
Their footsteps were now right outside the broom cupboard where they had come to a halt.  
“Non mon amis I am sure I heard something down here”  
Arthurs pleas fell on deaf ears as Alfred was too absorbed in Arthur and bit down onto Arthurs shoulder as the pressure had built up all of Alfred was wrapped up in Arthur. His scent of tea, old books, the fresh scent of a forest and a hint of roses Jesus how did someone smell so good. His soft skin was way better in person that he ever imagined. Never mind his voice those soft sighs and whines set off Alfred like a siren calling to him Alfred would answer his call for more and pleasure every part of him. As he released his cum into Arthur his hole became slick and Alfred started to come down from his high of seeing stars. He was still thrusting into Arthur

Francis had thought he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the empty history department where no one should be after school as there were no after school clubs there. He and his friends were just on their way to prank one of the teacher’s cars carrying spray paint in their school bags. Taking a longer route to the car park as there were less CCTV cameras.  
Antonio was smiling pushing on Francis shoulder  
“Aww poor amigo he is tired and hearing things maybe we should do this another day”  
Looking at Francis with concerned eyes with his hand resting on Francis shoulder as if shaking him awake. Antonito was the most laid back of the three and happy to go along with any pranks.  
“Nine nine we only have a few minuets before Mr Thomas comes out”  
Gilbert cut in the clunking sound of the spray paint in his school bag bringing Francis back to reality.  
“Qui Qui of course Momani no need to stress just my curiosity if someone is hiding why and who from”  
“Ahh amigo you heard a noise not a voice your curiosity is what makes you so adventurous” Antonio sighed shaking his head  
“Da especially with the ladies”  
“Si and the boys”  
“Oh mon dieu! Maybe I do but at least I am getting some unlike others” Francis smirked as he walked past the two taking the lead heading out towards the direction of the carpark.  
“Verdammt! Francis everyone knows it’s I awesome Gilbert Belshimet that can get anybody into bed anytime” Gilbert yelled as he and Antonio ran to catch up with their friend and cause havoc on the poor history teachers’ car.

Arthur was in a crumpled heap of pure exhaustion covered in sweat and other liquids panting with his legs still spread out and Alfred in-between them. His hands were still grasping Alfreds crumpled shirt as he lent his head back on to the wall trying to catch his breath. While Alfred lent forwards resting himself against Arthurs smaller delicate frame gently nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
Arthur sighed enjoying the feeling of Alfred against him and thought that this year at school would be a lot more exciting than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> This is my very first fan fic ever so pretty nervous.  
> It's very short just written for fun and all commets and kudos welcome any advice would also be welcome and I really hope you enjoy!!! :)


End file.
